Hard Work Rewarded
by gawilliams
Summary: Sequel to A Promise Is A Promise.  Booth's answered the questions, now for the reward.
1. Chapter 1

_Here is a sequel to _A Promise Is A Promise_. I thought it would be fun to see Booth get his reward for working his tail off all week to get the answers to all of Bones' questions that she had sent him. This will have two chapters. I hope you enjoy it! Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Seeley Booth was one frustrated man. It was Saturday afternoon and he was anxiously waiting from Bones to let him know if he was to be rewarded for his hard work in answering 1,800 questions (he was still trying to figure out how the _**FUCK**_ she got 1,800 questions from one Mass in a simple Catholic parish church in DC!) in four days despite the fact that he'd been called away on a case that did not require Bones' services and he'd only gotten back that very morning. He was wiped out. 12 hour days for four days on the case and then another 6 or 7 on top of that each day working his way through the questions. Fortunately approximately 2/3 of the damn things he was able to answer right out of his catechism and Bible, but the other 1/3 he had had to do some serious searching on the internet. As he was contemplating his frustration his cell phone beeped letting him know that he had a text message. He opened it up and smiled when he saw it was from Bones.

_Booth- Answers simplistic and rushed, but acceptable. Your reward is waiting. My place at 8. Bones._

"Simplistic and rushed?" he muttered. "What does she expect? A damn treatise or something?"

The rest of the message, though, registered and he felt a definite stirring down below as Junior was beginning to show some signs of life. No sex for four days and Junior was already suffering from withdrawals. Pathetic considering how long at times he'd been without, but Bones was someone who could break the resolve of a Saint. He looked at his watch and sighed in further frustration. It was only three o'clock. Five hours until his reward. Five hours to think about Bones in a sexy Wonder Woman lingerie set. Five hours to wonder what kind of Wonder Woman fantasy she had in mind. Five hours that would seem like an eternity! Damn!

During the five hours that Booth had to wait, Bones was busy. This had to be perfect. That meant one thing. Angela.

"Okay, Sweetie," Angela enthused. "Your hair is perfect. Now let's take a look at this super sexy outfit."

Bones got out the bag from the lingerie specialty shop where she'd had it specially made. Pulling out one piece at a time, she set them out on her bed. What made them stand out from her ordinary Halloween costume that she wore most Halloween holidays was that this was lingerie which was rather sheer, leaving little or nothing to the imagination. The red bustier had a credible gold filigree wing spread across the bust which made it a good lingerie style copy of the one worn on the television series that Linda Carter had starred in. The bottoms were a deep blue sheer panty that defined the term butt floss on the back and in front the white stars more than punctuated the sheer quality of the blue scrap of silk. She intended on wearing her own tiara. For boots she'd had made specially so that she could have the red boots like always, but with a stiletto heel on them two and a half inches tall. She had considered the three inch stiletto, but she'd had ordinary shoes like that with that high a heel and it was too uncomfortable. It was amazing how much difference only half an inch could make. She chuckled at the unintended innuendo.

"Very nice," Angela said admiringly. She would have to look into a costume, or a variety of lingerie costumes, like this for her and Hodgie as she loved role playing. Hodgie loved it, too, especially when she played a dominant woman, which she found amusing, but understandable considering his considerable wealth and consequent power if he chose to exercise it.

Bones liked the ensemble a lot, too. She'd always enjoyed having and wearing quality lingerie, and incorporating it into a sexy role playing scenario was always a plus. She was worried, though.

"I hope Booth enjoys this," she said aloud.

"He's a guy, Bren, of course he'll enjoy it," Angela said with a wicked grin and a knowing look.

"I'm not sure," Bones continued. "Once during a case he said that role playing was crappy sex."

"What?" Angela exclaimed, a bit shocked. She knew that her two friends had some pretty deep discussions at times, but this was a bit more than deep.

"It was when we had to go to that pony play retreat," Bones supplied. "Booth was fairly disgusted by it, and while I wouldn't admit it to him as I do enjoy role playing generally, I was not very comfortable with that particular role playing scenario, either."

"So he was commenting about them at that time, huh?" Angela surmised.

"Not exactly," Bones answered. "We were at the diner and I mentioned that I understood the scenario, though I didn't elaborate. Booth then said that it was crappy sex, and that role playing wasn't really what was good sex. Making love was, as it was the attempt to be something special, like the breaking of the laws of physics, or the attempt to do so."

Angela saw Bren get an almost dreamy expression on her face as she mentioned that last about Booth's conjecture about making love. She had to admit herself that it sounded mind blowing and wonderful, but it seemed a bit narrow, even for Booth.

"I think you missed the point, Sweetie," Angela said seriously.

"And what is the point?" Bones asked.

"I think he was talking about the impersonal nature of the role playing that you witnessed," Angela replied. "That was simply sex. Now sex is fun, and all, but compared to what two people who love each other have when engaging in sex, which is what Booth was hinting at, it would be crappy. I think if you role played with Booth, given the fact that the two of you love each other, he'll enjoy it a lot."

Bones considered that and concluded that it did have a sort of logic to it that she could understand. It allayed her fears a bit. "I guess I'll find out tonight, won't I?" she said with a smile.

"Definitely!" Angela said with a chuckle. "Just make sure that you remember all the juicy details for when I ask you all sorts of questions tomorrow."

"I will consider offering you some of the details," Bones countered. Booth knew that Angela was persistent about their sex life, and had been willing to allow some information to be passed along, but Booth believed in a certain degree of privacy when it came to such things, and she felt it was important to respect his wishes. In fact she was beginning to agree with him on that given her feelings for him and how it was affecting how she viewed her sex life. It was vastly different from what she'd ever had with any previous lover. It was special, and she wanted to protect that special quality and revel in it with him. For the first time in her life it was no longer simply satisfying her sexual urges or her biological imperatives. It was sharing something passionate and emotionally meaningful.

"A few crumbs would be nice," Angela mumbled, though she understood.

"I don't know what that means," Bones replied instantly.

Angela laughed. "Never mind," she shook her head. "Now let's work on your makeup. We want it perfect when that FBI Stud Muffin gets here."

At precisely 8 o'clock Booth arrived. He had been surprised when he'd gotten a package delivered that afternoon and inside it was a set of World War II Pinks and Greens dress uniform with all the proper insignia for the Army Air Corps with the rank of Major. A name tag on the right side of the outer tunic had the name TREVOR stamped on the tag. Obviously Bones was taking the role playing scenario seriously. So here he was, in the uniform, knocking on her door. A few moments later the door opened and his eyes almost popped out of his skull as his jaw hit the floor.

"_**OH MY GOD!**_" he said as the sight before him fully registered.

_A/N: The nest chapter is the one that we've all been waiting for and I will be posting it tomorrow. I wanted to do one set up chapter, which would also have a slightly serious aspect as Bones recalls and worries about Booth's previous attitude on role playing. I hope you all enjoyed it. Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm glad you all enjoyed the first part of this one. Here is the reward part of the whole sequence. I wanted something that could show Bones that Booth isn't a prude, which she knows by now after a month of being in a relationship with him, but also allow her to have control in this one. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Note of Clarification: After an initial identification, once the role play starts I will be using the names of their individual roles, though the thoughts will be from the perspective of Booth and Bones. Their thoughts will not be broken into new paragraphs but will be identified with their names and thoughts in italics within the same paragraph. I'm experimenting just a touch on the best way to write role playing scenarios between Booth and Bones. I hope it isn't too confusing._

_Note of Clarification 2: I realize that the lingerie that Bones is wearing is not a 40's period style by any means, but I wanted to give Booth a shock so I used modern style in the role playing._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

_Bones smirked a bit at his reaction to her "costume". She almost broke character and with good humor call him a pervert, which she knew full well his Priest called him on a regular basis when he went to confession. Booth still wouldn't tell her what all those "impure thoughts" were that earned him such a label, but she would continue to press on that one as she was rather curious about what those thoughts were. She was sure that they would make for some "interesting" sexual play for them if he wouldn't be so closed mouth about it._

"Steve!" _she said, making it clear that the role playing was now beginning._ "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Wonder Woman," Steve replied, adding a hint of surprise to his tone. _He decided to show her that he could play along just as well, and do a little ad libbing himself_. "Yeoman Prince asked me to stop by and get some information for the General."

_Bones was thrilled. He was adding a twist to this, and he was showing that he was familiar with the show from the seventies. This was going to be fun!_

"Come in, Steve," Bones/Wonder Woman said, ushering him in. "I asked Yeoman Prince to call you and ask you to come here this evening. She's out with some friends now, as I needed to speak with you alone."

"Alright," Booth/Major Trevor replied. _Booth almost swallowed his tongue when he saw the lack of material comprising her bottoms. He felt a definite stirring down below, but started mentally reciting sports stats in his head to stave it off for the moment._

"You recently were on Paradise Island, and because of our trust in you, we have allowed you to retain your memories of that visit," Wonder Woman said succinctly.

"And I thank you for that," Major Trevor told her. "Frankly, I don't like the idea of my memories being altered or suppressed."

"It's not a step we take lightly, but the safety and secrecy of the Island is our primary concern," she stated firmly. "That is why you are here this evening."

"Oh?" he asked. _Booth was enjoying this, much to his surprise. He sent a mental prayer of thanks to the Man Upstairs for giving him the foresight, however unintentional, of watching the three seasons of Wonder Woman after he'd seen Bones in her standard Wonder Woman outfit that one Halloween. He felt comfortable doing this role._

"I understand that you have a mission in the near future that will put you in Germany," she continued.

"You realize that that is classified information," he had to say. _Inwardly Booth had to chuckle __as he had to say that to Bones on occasion and she hated it with a passion, but because of some of the classified work she'd done in the past she accepted it. Not graciously by any means, but she accepted it._

"The fact still remains that you will be in a situation where you may fall into the Nazi's hands, and that potentially places the secret of Paradise Island in jeopardy," she explained to him.

"So are you going to suppress or eliminate my memory of Paradise Island?" he asked.

"That may be necessary," she admitted. "But I have been tasked with determining if you are able to withstand the temptation to reveal our secret."

"Temptation?" he asked

"We are well aware that you are capable of withstanding physical torture, Steve, but we are also aware that the Nazi's are more than willing to use sexual enticement to coax information out of particularly important prisoners," Wonder Woman explained. _Bones was enjoying the look on his face as she deliberately emphasized the word sexual._

"Sexual?" Major Trevor gulped. _Inside Booth was a bit nervous right then. An image that almost made him want to lose his breakfast, lunch, and dinner arose in his head as he suddenly saw Bones, or Wonder Woman in this case, wearing a strap on and using it on him. He would play this out a few more moments to make sure that he was wrong. He damn well better be wrong, or he and Bones would be having a _**serious**_discussion about sexual boundaries._

"We have encountered some beautiful women when we have worked together in Europe, Steve," Wonder Woman explained. "Are you saying that the idea of sexual pleasure with a beautiful woman would not appeal to you, or lessen your mental discipline?"

"Appealing? Yes," Trevor answered truthfully. "Lessen my mental discipline? No." _Booth was breathing much easier now that he knew that it was man/woman normal sex that she was referring to. He didn't think Bones was into that _**ultra freaky**_ kinky kind of stuff, but considering how outgoing she was about sex, one never knew. Kinky yes, freaky no was Booth's rule, and he was glad that it appeared to be Bones', too._

"Then I guess we will have to test that statement," Wonder Woman said, a smile gracing her lips. She stepped in front of him and slowly unbuttoned the outer tunic.

"Wonder Woman?" Trevor asked in surprise. _Booth was working hard to keep the man in character, which meant some shock and surprise when things like this were happening._

"I intend to see just how much stimulation you can undertake before breaking, if you break," she explained. _Bones was really looking forward to this, and she was ecstatic that Booth was into this and playing his part perfectly. From the moment she'd seen him in that uniform when she'd opened the door, she'd been highly aroused. The feel of the material of the bustier provided an exciting rush of arousal as it rubbed against her erect and painfully tight nipples. She didn't have to check to know that the skimpy panties she wad wearing were already damp._

_Booth almost broke right then and there to get Junior the fix that was needed, but he wasn't about to show himself, or the character of Major Steve Trevor, to be that weak and pathetic. Besides, Bones wanted this, and had obviously went to a lot of trouble, so he was not about to risk having his nuts ripped off for ruining the whole thing._

"Do your best," Trevor said, his face a picture of concentration. _Booth didn't mention that he thought the lingerie she was wearing was a bit too modern to be from the forties. Again he wanted to preserve his manhood, and Junior was sure as Hell enjoying the view!_

Wonder Woman now had the tunic off and was slowly removing the tie. Once that was done she unbuttoned the shirt and removed it. Then came the pants and dress shoes. That left Major Trevor in his issue boxers, athletic t-shirt, and socks. _Bones mentally cheered Booth's attention to a detail that she'd forgotten: dog tags. He was wearing his own dog tags to make this even more authentic. Staying in character, she took him over to a simple wooden chair that would have been common in any simple office in the 1940's that she had placed in the middle of the living room. _

"Have a seat, Steve," she ordered.

"Huh?" he asked. _Not as Steve, but more as Booth as this was a bit confusing. A chair in the middle of the room? He did as she asked, though. He was shocked, needless to say, when he felt her grab his arms, pulled them behind the back of the chair and cuff them through the slats_. "Hey!" he yelped, though whether that was from Steve Trevor of Seeley Booth was difficult to discern.

"What's the matter, Major?" Wonder Woman asked in a credible German accent. "Are you ready to break already?"

"Never!" Trevor stated defiantly.

Wonder Woman simply smiled. She went in front of him and knelt down, taking his legs and cuffing the ankles to the front legs of the chair. _This was the part of the scenario that Bones had created that she was the most worried about. Booth had been tortured before, in real life, and she didn't want him to have serious problems like flashbacks during this kind of activity. Finding out now what some boundaries were would make future role playing more enjoyable, assuming he enjoyed this experience._

_She stood in front of him, a few feet back and admired the sight. No matter what, this man was perfect in every way. Broad, strong shoulders leading down to a perfectly symmetrical body. Muscled, powerful legs. And best of all, inside those boxer shorts, a perfect cock. Long, thick, and perfectly formed for giving maximum pleasure to a woman._

Wonder Woman slowly removed the barely there panties, revealing her shaven pussy. _Bones had decided on that and the wide eyed look of lust on Booth's face told her that he appreciated it a lot. She knew that he appreciated it as a fantasy, because in real life he had mentioned that the small, trimmed, shaped patch of pubic hair she left above her slit was what he really liked._ Once she had shown off her treat, Wonder Woman slowly did a circle to let him see her ass. Facing him again, she gave a sultry look as she slid the cups of the bustier down and revealed her full breasts and fully engorged and erect nipples. One look confirmed that her prisoner was very aroused as his cock was fully erect and straining against the material of his issue boxers.

She got down on all fours and seductively crawled over to him, moving between his legs so that she was able to nuzzle his covered hard on with her head, letting her hair brush against his inner thighs. She breathed in the heady scent of him, all musky and masculine. Smiling she reached up and put her hand through the opening in the boxers and carefully pulled him out, admiring the member in her hand as she did so.

"You do realize that I am unable to let you cum until you tell me what I want to know," she said, using the German accent still. She began stroking the cock slowly, teasing it, and enjoying the slight hiss that he let escape from his mouth.

"I'll never give up the secret," Trevor, defiant as always, told her. _Booth knew that Bones was expecting him to balk at the role playing at some point, but he was going to show her that he was no prude and that he could role play with the best of them, so long as it was in a stable, loving relationship like he was in with Bones at long last._

"We shall see," Wonder Woman said with an evil grin as she slipped her free hand inside the boxers and pulled his balls out through the slit. She let her lips kiss each one slowly, and then used her tongue to lave against them firmly, adding to his stimulation. His scent and taste was very heady and she felt herself becoming even more aroused, her clit throbbing. _Bones was almost to the point of breaking character herself and simply taking him right then and there, but she held on. She was definitely going to make up some more role playing scenarios for them if Booth was this good at it._

Major Trevor was in trouble and he knew it. This was beyond torture. Wonder Woman was actually giving him a blowjob! And a damn good one, too. He was constantly testing the strength of the cuffs holding him to the chair to no avail. Every time over the next thirty minutes that he felt like he was going to get some relief, she would back off and lower the tension. The last time she did it he was about ready to scream, then she stood up.

"You've held out most impressively, Major," she told him, the accent still firmly in place. "Let us see how you do when I do this," she continued.

The major's eyes widened and then he groaned as she straddled him in the chair, reaching down to align him properly before sinking down on him, taking his full length inside her incredibly tight, hot pussy. He strained to keep his breathing under control, but that was almost impossible.

Wonder Woman leaned forward a bit, letting her full breasts brush against his lips ever so teasingly, and used her inner muscles to literally massage his cock. She could see the beads of sweat forming on her prisoners forehead and smiled. Taking that as her own cue, she slowly, and tortuously, began to slide up and down the solid length that filled and stretched her so deliciously. Able to take his full length, she ground her clit into his pubic bone on each down stroke, adding immensely to her own pleasure. Again, every time she felt him get close to the edge, she stilled, not letting him have an orgasm. When she felt the tension level in him decline, she would start again.

_Bones was amazed at Booth's stamina. In the month that they'd been lovers he'd shown tremendous staying power, as well as powers of recovery, but this was impressive all in itself. Looking at the clock she almost gasped in surprise. She'd worked him over for half an hour during the blowjob, but she was on the forty minute mark in fucking him. It had to be his sniper skills. That self-control that a sniper always had in the field, minimizing the effect of outside stimuli. She made a mental note to ask him about it later, and conduct some experiments of her own._

_Booth was at the end of his rope. He's never wanted to cum so much in his entire life! She was driving him nuts, and she just kept on ramping him up only to wind it down before the moment of truth. He was thinking about this and decided enough was enough. He'd never broken from torture before, but this was too damn much. He pictured the map on the old Wonder Woman series and smiled. Yep. The Air Corps stud was going to go down in flames for High Treason, but Boothy Boy was going to get his reward!_

"Longitude..." Major Trevor said in a quivering voice, laying out the specific coordinates to Paradise Island.

Wonder Woman decided to have mercy. She sped up her hip movements and within a minute felt him explode within her powerfully, loving the feel of his hot cum deep inside of her. Before she could do anything else, she exploded in an orgasm of her own. It was a strong one and when the tremors subsided, she slowed he movements and then stopped, remaining on top of him, her head against his shoulder, her mouth and nose nuzzling his neck.

"You held out much longer than I ever expected Steve," Wonder Woman said, minus the German accent.

"So I lose my memory of Paradise Island?" he asked. _Booth decided to stay in character for a few moments more. This was Bones' scenario, and because of that she deserved to close it off._

"No," she replied. "I think I will go on the mission with you and make sure that you don't get captured. I don't want any other woman to ever come near you again."

"Wonder Woman wants to be exclusive with me?" Trevor grinned.

"Yes, and Bones wants exclusivity with her Booth," Bones said smiling as she lifted her head, closing down the role playing.

Booth knew that they were exclusive anyway, but it was nice to hear it directly from her. "Did you just use a possessive in relation to another human being, Bones?" he teased.

"If you tell that to anyone, I will tell all your friends you enjoy pony play," she told him with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"I do not!" he said with intensity.

"They don't know that," she needled him.

"My lips are sealed," he promised.

"Now let's go back to the bedroom and spend the rest of the night with you showing me some more of that incredible stamina of yours," she suggested.

"Your wish is my command," he told her.

"Really?" she arched a brow. "Good. Then I'll have the remaining 500 questions sent to you tomorrow."

"500 more?" Booth whined as she removed the cuffs.

"Remember Booth, a promise is a promise," she reminded him as she sauntered off to the bedroom with a wink thrown in for good measure.

"Give me strength," he supplicated before running back to the bedroom. He'd show her stamina!

_A/N: Well, there it is. I've decided to leave it there and let your imaginations run wild with the whole thing from here on out. I am getting back to some of my other fics now. Thanks for all the great reviews on this one. And thanks to Nyre The Black Rose for looking this one over for me. It was a big help. Gregg._


End file.
